


Fathomless Dark

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, mentions of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: “You’re… you’re real, right?” Keith’s tentative tone makes Shiro want to cry, and he can only respond by numbly nodding his head, unable to look away from Keith’s purple eyes.“I think I am,” Shiro responds, staring down at his hands. They look real, they feel real, but…Keith reaches out to close the distance, but Shiro can’t. He can’t—“Don’t—Shiro. Please.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Fathomless Dark

Shiro is starlight and hazy memories, but there’s only one thing he knows. In this perpetual world of darkness and light, where he is surrounded by nothing but the deafening silence of the world crashing down around his ears, he is alone.

He can scream in this place of emptiness and wholeness, and he will forever be alone. 

It’s taken so much time that now, even as he stares at Keith in front of him, it’s hard to believe he’s real, that he’s whole, that he… _is_.

“Shiro?” God—his voice is like a dying star screaming as it pulls in on itself, like a thousand thousand thousand hearts beating in an amalgamation of sound and feeling and blood, warm and sticky and _strong_.

Shiro’s been screaming for so long it feels like his throat tears open when the words bubble forth unbidden. There are a thousand things he wants to say, a thousand promises he wants to make, but all Shiro can do is whisper Keith’s name like a prayer, hoping that the hollowness of the Black Lion’s consciousness can’t carry it away. 

“Shiro—” Keith says again, and it’s the same voice Shiro heard every day and every night when he had been in Galra captivity. It was Keith’s voice that pulled him home, gave him the strength to get back to earth, kept him sane.

Shiro can almost feel Keith’s hand against his cheek again, and he closes his eyes trying to remember the feeling.

How long has it been since he touched Keith? How long had it been since Shiro had touched _anything_? 

_How long has an imposter pretended to be me?_ Shiro thinks, but he pushes those thoughts back into the furthest recesses of his mind. 

“You’re… you’re real, right?” Keith’s tentative tone makes Shiro want to cry, and he can only respond by numbly nodding his head, unable to look away from Keith’s purple eyes.

“I think I am,” Shiro responds, staring down at his hands. They look real, they feel real, but…

Keith reaches out to close the distance, but Shiro can’t. He _can’t_ —

“Don’t—Shiro. Please.” 

His words are always a prayer, and Shiro can’t say no to Keith’s bruised fingers brushing against his cheek and across his brow. Keith is trying to remember his face, as though it’s the most expensive treasure his skin has ever touched.

Shiro knows his worth and knows this is far too much, but it’s not his place to say when the void inside of him feels full, and he can’t, he shouldn’t, but god if he doesn’t _need_ this like he needs air, like he needs— 

“I need you.” 

“Then you can have me,” Keith promises back, and the void may be nothing but perpetual darkness, but Keith is starlight and sunshine, a beacon of hope in the fathomless dark.

Only Keith can bring Shiro home.

  
  



End file.
